See You Again
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Fearshipping. Y.Marik x Isis. Hinted rape. One-shot.   "She could never tell him. If she wasn't able to accept it, how could she ever let him know?"


She could never tell him.

If she wasn't able to accept it, how could she ever let him know.

He is her brother. But _he _isn't her brother, cause what _he_ did, was something that a brother shouldn't do.

Isis shivered. Time had passed but she could still remember it crystal clear.

"_It's been a long time" voice greeted her from the doorway. Familiar voice, but lower, too corrupted… She turned around and gasped at the sight that had been haunting in her mind for years. "How long has it been six, seven years?" the man chuckled and raised the millennium rod before she could do anything._

She felt like vomiting again, but instead just dragged herself of the bed. It was late at morning anyway, if she didn't get up they'd get worried. For some days after what happened Isis hadn't left her room at all, it was worrying enough for even Marik to get his thoughts of his revenge. He tried to talk to Isis, but she had no other choice than tell her little brother to leave her alone. Say that she just felt ill, asked Rishid to call her workplace at the museum.

Now when she had started leaving her room Marik had stopped being seemingly worried, just said casual good mornings. Isis replied hoping her voice wasn't shaking.

It was sick, she couldn't even look at him without seeing _him. _Marik of course didn't notice, he wasn't yet even aware of his other self's existence. Rishid then again did know of their brother's darker side, he also know that this side had got free again while he was away to get information for their soon coming trip to Japan. He still didn't know what had happened while he was gone. Rishid assumed, by what Isis told to him, that she had just got scared. But everything had still been fine cause she had the millennium necklace after all.

_She struggled in shock to push him away, realizing too late to use the item. He ripped it off her, throwing it at the other side of the room. Isis cried out trying desperately reach after the item, loosing the final last of hope that it would been his only target. _

"Morning" Rishid said when Isis arrived to the kitchen to get her breakfast. "Morning" she said. It took her a moment to realize that Rishid had actually kept on talking: "…so we're not yet sure about the details, but if we're right Marik thinks we can start taking on actions soon". "Excuse me, what?" she blinked. Rishid raised an eyebrow lightly: "Marik thinks it seems possible that the boy in Japan really does posses Pharaoh's soul and not just the puzzle. As soon as we're sure we can start leaving."

"Ou…" Isis nodded not really sure what to say, making Rishid lightly furrow his eyebrows. "Isn't that good?" she added.

"Good? I don't know. For Marik…? Maybe, but it might also be his end. Also it cant be good to swear revenge on someone for something he did himself" Rishid nodded slowly. Isis just stayed quiet like she wasn't listening, so he continued: "Do you think we should tell him?" "We cant" Isis said determinately: "If he knew who really killed our father he couldn't take it." But it wasn't the only reason why she didn't want him to know. If they told Marik, it might eventually lead there where Isis would have to tell him what happened on that day, not too long ago, that Marik couldn't remember.

_His breath felt warm on her skin. His tongue felt vet on her cheek when he licked of the tears she tried to hold back. Her body was revealed making her ashamed. His touch on her skin disgusted her. _

"But…" Rishid started. "All I'm saying" Isis interrupted: "We don't need to tell him yet. Of course I cant let him kill the pharaoh, it wouldn't be right for anyone." "So, what were you planning to do?". "I don't know yet, but I will think of something" she shook her head lightly. Rishid sighed: "Fine." "Fine?". "I don't think there's anything else to say. I trust in you. And it was our agreement not to tell him" he sighed.

"I'll go ask him what he has decided" he said, but before leaving he leaned closer, as politely as he could, and tapped Isis on the shoulder: "I know you're worried about him, but I promise I'll protect him no matter what". Then he smiled comforting and left the kitchen. Isis sat there frozen, not wanting to admit that even slight friendly touch like that was more painful to her than any possible physical pain.

_The pain when he had her completely. When she didn't anymore have will to fight back. _

Isis left the kitchen quickly, unable to spend more time there, she needed to be alone. They run into each others. Clear violet eyes and blond hair, shape of face, marks under the eyes… "Sister, all you all right?" Marik furrowed his eyebrows worried, when Isis looked like she had seen a ghost. "I… I'm fine" she muttered and moved away quickly, continuing back to her room. "Isis? Me and Rishid are thinking about leaving, are you…?" "No..!" she said before slamming the door closed. Marik stood in the hallway for a moment before going back to the living room raising an eyebrow: "Rishid, are you sure sister's all right?".

Short time passed and again Isis forced herself out of the bed. Mentally beating herself for letting her stay in a miserable state like that for so long. She had seen nightmare like memories again, as she did every night. But today Isis had to be stronger and wish good luck for her brothers journey to Japan. If only she could shake the images out of her head.

_It was over. At least it seemed he stopped. Isis stared blankly in front of her, feeling burning tears dropping down her cheeks. He looked at her smiling almost lovingly and wiped away few hair from her fore head. She didn't even move when he leaned closer to give her a kiss._

"I'll hope you come home safe" Isis said with well drawn smile on her face. "We will" Rishid nodded shortly. Marik nodded too: "We will, but we really need to go now." "Good bye then" Isis smiled. "Good bye" Rishid said. "Good bye, sis, hope we see again soon" Marik said and they left.

_He moved away from the kiss, still resting half on top of her. "Good bye, sis" he said "Hope we see again soon". Then he got up, and left. _

Isis felt warm tears starting to drip down her cheeks as she fell on her knees in front of the closed door.


End file.
